The Torres Method
by VictoriaCapshaw
Summary: This is a one shot where Callie teaches Arizona her Torres Method. Smut!


Sitting at the kitchen counter Callie keeps fidgeting anxiously awaiting for Meredith to call with news on her board exams. She feels pretty confident that Meredith passed with flying colors but she did hear that Grey had caught Zola's stomach flu. She was still not that worried but the exams should have been posted almost an hour ago. What was taking Meredith so long?

Arizona skipped into the kitchen, "Karev passed!" she squealed. "I knew he could do it" she noticed Callie impatiently waiting for her phone to buzz. Arizona now stood behind where Callie was siting and she slowly wrapped her arms around the brunette's torso laying her head in the crook of Callie's neck. "You know she passed. She's probably out celebrating with Derek and the other residents." Arizona said.

Just as Arizona finished talking the room filled with the buzz of Callie's phone on the counter. Callie quickly opened her phone fumbling a bit and saw it was from Meredith Grey.

I passed! Thank you so much, the Torres Method works miracles! –Meredith

Callie shot out of her seat and erupted with joy. Arizona loved it when her wife was so elated. "I knew it the Torres Method never fails" Callie said to her wife beaming. Arizona couldn't help but find her wife very sexy at the moment plus Mark had Sofia for the night and they both were in need for some alone time.

Arizona slowly walked up to Callie and gave her a hug. "You are an excellent teacher Calliope" Arizona whispered into Callie's neck. Callie pulled back and was staring into blue eyes a shade darker than usual. She knew this look and before she even had a chance to take a breath Arizona's lips were on hers. Callie was still amazed by how turned on she was from just a look but she has never met anyone like Arizona before. Arizona was constantly taking her breath away.

Arizona broke their kiss and whispered, "You know, I think I might need to learn this Torres Method" Callie felt shivers go down her spine and straight to her center. She hungrily took Arizona's lips with her own, while a hand traveled from blonde hair down Arizona's body and stopped right below Arizona's firm butt. Arizona took that as a cue and quickly wrapped her legs around her wife's waist.

Callie hoisted her up on the kitchen counter without ever breaking their now very heated kiss. Callie's fingers slid down Arizona's body and with a flick, opened the button on her pants. "These need to come off now." Callie says with a thick voice full of arousal. Arizona lifts her hips just enough for Callie to rip the jeans right off her body and discard them on the floor. Arizona not liking that her wife is still fully clothed brings her arms to the edge of Callie shirt signaling her to take it off. Callie picks up on the signal and lifts both arms so Arizona can pull her shirt off her wife.

Arizona's mouth immediately goes dry when she sees her wife without a bra. Callie smiles her mega watt smile knowing that she can still have this effect on her wife after so many years. Arizona grabs Callie's waist to bring her in for a hungry kiss. Arizona tips her head back granting Callie access to her neck. She kisses down Arizona's body until she meets lace panties. She can smell Arizona's arousal, which sends a shock straight to her center.

Callie takes in a deep breath and then lets her tongue slide up Arizona's lace covered slit. "Fuck" Arizona moans and bucks her hips at the contact. Callie not being able to tease her wife because of the growing need at her center, pulls the blondes panties down and kneels in front of her wife giving her a perfect view of Arizona's sex. A tongue swipes at Arizona's center a few times and then finally settles on her clit. Callie licks, kisses, and nips and Arizona's center and then finds a steady rhythm.

"Oh God! Calliope! Don't stop please don't stop!" Callie smiles never dreaming of stopping. She can feel her wife start to tense beneath her and detaches from Arizona's center.

Arizona whimpers at the loss of contact but before she can open her eyes to see what her wife was doing two fingers plunge deep into the blonde. And plump lips soon find pink absorbing Arizona's moans, while Callie's fingers continues to thrust in and out of her wife. Arizona close to reaching her impending climax needs something to hold and keep her down on earth. She digs her fingers into the Latinas back spurring Callie on more. Knowing the blonde is a few thrusts away she presses her palm against Arizona's bundle of nerves, which sends her over the edge.

Callie holds Arizona up while she rides wave after wave of her orgasm. Once Arizona's body goes limp Callie extracts her fingers from the blonde causing her to whimper.

"Wow… That was… wow" is all the Arizona can say words escaping her at the moment still recovering from everything her wife just did to her.

After a minute of collecting herself, Arizona jumps off the counter and starts to walk towards the bedroom. "Where are you going?" Callie asks her wife. Arizona grabs the brunette's hand and starts leading her to the bedroom. "Come on, now you need to learn the Robbins Method." Callie just smiles and lets her wife lead her to what she know will be a long and amazing night.


End file.
